


Halte die Welt an

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Frozen?” Harvey said. “You quote a Disney movie at me?”</p>
<p>“I like it,” Mike replied. “The wardens showed it just to spite us. Didn’t think that prison inmates would enjoy a Disney movie.” He paused for a moment. “I liked its message, though. That, ultimately, love conquers all.” His mouth turned into a bitter smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halte die Welt an

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/gifts).



> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://goddamnmikeross.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt for aprilinparis92, who asked for "Things you said when it was too late." Want one as well? Check [this](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/post/139376246975/so-i-reached-1k-followers-last-week-but-i/) out.

 

It was raining.

A constant downpour was suffocating the world, falling down from a sky, overcast by grey clouds. Everything seemed to be suffused into grey: The people hastening down the street, keeping their heads down, their faces obstructed by hats, hoods and umbrellas as the sounds of their feet and the falling rain fused together into one steady beat; the buildings, looming so tall that their tops couldn’t be seen through the heavy drops; even the light, shining from the street lamps seemed to lack its usual brightness.

Grey had taken everything and turned it bland. Even the air tasted like nothing.

The man in front of the gate watched the whole procession with a certain sense of detachment. He stood on the sidewalk, but he wasn´t part of the crowd. The people passing him by made a wide berth around him as if they knew that he didn’t belong here. Like a puzzle piece that wouldn’t fit. In one hand he held a black umbrella, but he had yet to open it. There was nothing between him and the rain but that didn’t seem to bother him as he stood there, the drops drizzling down on his hair, and watched the world around him moving on.

The suit the man wore still looked pristine. Its colour was of a deep hue of blue, making the man stand out in the sea of grey around him. It fit him well, empathizing the man´s lean, yet strong, built, giving him an aura of sophistication and refinement. Maybe that was another factor why the people parted around him like the Red Sea before Moses.

At this mental image the man had to chuckle. It wasn´t loud, barely audible over the sound of people waltzing by and rain dropping on the street, and yet it held a strange quality to it. It sounded free, unbound, gleeful. Something the man hadn’t felt like for a long time. Maybe that was why the sound seemed so out of place in this bland and grey scenery.

There was another man, though, one who noticed the man standing on the sidewalk. He wore a suit as well and it was grey. Grey like the sky, grey like the street, grey like the people. He was hidden underneath an umbrella. But he noticed and so he took the steps and stood next to the man to whom the people wouldn’t pay attention to.

“Hello, Harvey,” the man who didn’t bother with the rain said to the grey one.

“Mike,” Harvey said. “Get under the umbrella, lest you catch a cold.”

“I don´t think I will,” Mike mused. “A cold never bothered me anyway.” Harvey´s lips turned upward at that horrible pun.

“Frozen?” he replied. “You quote a Disney movie at me?”

“I like it,” Mike replied. “The wardens showed it just to spite us. Didn’t think that prison inmates would enjoy a Disney movie.” He paused for a moment. “I liked its message, though. That, ultimately, love conquers all.” His mouth turned into a bitter smile.

“Mike…” Harvey started, his gaze desperate and the movement of his hands erratic.

“Don´t Harvey,” Mike cut him off. “Just, please…don´t. I made my peace and I won´t have you break it apart.”

“I loved you,” Harvey exclaimed. “I still do and I want you to know how sorry I am for what I did.” Mike laughed at that – a bitter, ugly sound.

“You loved me,” he repeated incredulously. “You _loved me_!?” Another round of laughing. “You think you can come here, after five years, saying that you love me and expect that everything would get back to like it used to be?” He shook his head.

“No, Harvey,” Mike continued. “I´m done. Now, if you excuse me, there´s nothing more to say.” He smiled at Harvey mockingly. “I´ll even use the umbrella. So that I don´t get a cold.”

Before Harvey could say something – anything to make Mike stay – the man walked away. The only thing Harvey could do was watch as the grey consumed the silhouette of the man that once had been his one true love. 


End file.
